This invention relates to a domestic refrigeration appliance and more particularly to a vacuum insulation panel system for use in such appliances.
Vacuum insulation panels are known for use in refrigerator cabinets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,788 discloses a vacuum thermal insulation panels used in combination with conventional foam or fiberglass insulation in the walls of the refrigerator. Locks are utilized to space the panel a fixed distance away from the cabinet. There is no discussion to thermal breaks in the panel film nor any discussion relating to spacing of adjacent panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,632 discloses a vacuum thermal insulation panel which may be used in combination with foam in a refrigerator cabinet. The panel is disclosed as including a thermal break in the barrier film, however there is no disclosure relating to which direction the thermal break should face in the refrigerator cabinet wall, nor is there any discussion relative to how such a thermal break can be incorporated into the vacuum panel construction in a practical manner. Also, there is no discussion regarding the spacing of adjacent panels in the refrigerator walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,551 discloses a vacuum thermal insulation panel which may be used in combination with either chlorofluorocarbon gas and/or carbon dioxide-blown foam. No discussion is provided relative to thermal breaks or spacing of adjacent panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,165 discloses a gas-filled insulating panel surrounded by foam. The specification discloses a thin layer of foam attached to the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,179 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,123 discloses gas-filled insulation panels used in combination with fiberglass batts. The two types of insulation are sealed together in a bag for ease of handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,066 discloses a gas-filled insulation panel used with glass fiber batts without an outer bag.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,768,046 and 2,728,958 discloses insulation systems for refrigerators using vacuum panel insulation in combination with fiberglass or a similar "massive atmospheric insulation". The corners of the cabinet are to be filled with atmospheric insulation such as glass fiber insulation to minimize the effective edge losses between the panels. Such insulation is not utilized to lock the panels in place or to provide any structural stability to the refrigeration appliance.
It would therefore be an improvement in the art to provide an insulation system for a refrigeration appliance that enhances the thermal insulating qualities of the insulation system while continuing to provide structural stability to the refrigeration appliance.